In Your Arms
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: Naminé broke up with Roxas. Now it's up to her to fix things up! Song fic! Characters do not belong to me.


Naminé exhaled, the events from last night was still fresh in her mind, the shouts, the screams, everything. Especially _him_. It's been a long while since she heard him shout. It took a lot to get him angry. _"I guess we were never meant to be." _He spat those words out, clenching and unclenching his fists, desperately trying to stop crying. She shook her head to dismiss the image in her head. It was all her fault.

As she strolled around her white chamber and absent-mindedly saw the calendar. It turns out it was the 14th of February. "A few more hours till Valentine's over…" She muttered. She looked out the window, staring blankly at the view. Then she looked around her room, the simple white room she calls home. Her apartment wasn't big, but it was enough for her to live. Her bed was an array of blues. Ranging from the lightest blue to the darkest cobalt.

Her eyes scanned around and landed on a picture of her and _him_. Beside it was a charm he had given her. She never felt so alone. However much she wouldn't want to admit it, she missed him more than she would ever dream off. His texts, his calls, his voice, his arms but mostly his eyes and smile. Oh, his eyes were so beautiful; it could put the entire world to shame. His eyes were blue like the sky yet deep like the ocean, always calm and his emotions, controlled.

Naminé sighed and stood up. "This can't be happening," she muttered. She took the picture and charm carefully and stared at it. She looked so happy in the picture. It was taken 2 years ago during summer; they went to the beach together and were having fun. Sora and Kairi were there too, though, that's not the main point. They were laughing and splashing around, they didn't even realize Sora took the picture until he showed it to them. They blushed when they realized how close they were, they didn't start dating then. They were still the best of friends.

They started going out in fall. Naminé still remembered the days they would go out together and just have a blast. They never did anything bad like other couples around them did. They just had fun. He finally had the courage to kiss her during Christmas. It was a trick; really, he gave Naminé a box that day. Inside the box was a note that said, "Please don't freak out or even worse, hate me." Naminé was confused. She looked up with eyebrows furrowed and was met with his lips on hers. She didn't move at first, still in the brink of shock but his smooth lips guided her to move eventually. Like those romance novels she read, the kisses were smooth and filled with love. After what seemed like forever, they parted, hating the fact that they need air. They looked at each other for awkward moments when both realized what they did and blushed furiously, looking to the opposite direction. A few awkward moments passed and they both laughed. The sweet memories…

"Roxas…" she whispered. She breathed and realized she had trouble breathing, fearing for the worst as always, Naminé checked her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see her face. She was in a mess, tears were streaming through her cheeks, and she didn't realize it until she had trouble breathing. She looked at the picture and noticed teardrops were on them. Then she looked at the charm she had been clutching the entire time.

The charm was simple; anyone should be able to make it and yet, there is something in that charm that can never be replaced by anything else in the world. The charm was shaped like a star made from yellow silk, it fits her hand perfectly. It was like a doll; she hugged the charm tightly around her broken heart and cried, remembering what had happened…

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, the sky was dark. She glanced at the clock and it read 7 in the evening. She got up groggily and turned the lights on. She looked horrible, her eyes were puffy and red, she has bags under her eyes, making the story short, and she looked horrible. Then it hit her. She ran to the shower and bathed. Once she got out, she took the nicest dress she could find. The blue dress had frills underneath and an off-shoulder. It was a gift from Roxas, her birthday gift. She grabbed the charm and ran out with her sketchpad. Every favorite memory that occurred to her played over and over again, making her smile and build up the lost courage.

In a short time, she was already in front of the house belonging to the man she loved. She knocked. Roxas opened the door and was surprised to see the blond. Then the surprised turned to anger and was about to close the door again when the petite girl slipped inside the house. Roxas wasn't too happy with this.

"What do you want now? Isn't breaking my heart enough for you?" he spat the words out. It was so harsh that Naminé flinched.

She swallowed hard and replayed the song she was thinking again and again.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life, tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while  
>You've been good, busier than ever<br>We small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up and I know why<em>

_'Cause the last time you saw me  
>Still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I'd go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time_

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks by now and she wasn't sure whether she could continue. She wasn't sure whether Roxas had forgiven her or not. So she continued with her own words…

"Roxas, I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Please. I know you gave me all your love and I said 'Goodbye' yesterday but I'm as hurt as you are right now. Please, look at me, Roxas…"

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and<br>I go back to December all the time_

The song ended. She didn't want to repeat the whole thing so she just grabbed bits and pieces that would fit her emotions right now. When she realized Roxas isn't going to look at her, she cried, though she kept her sobs as silent as possible.

_~If the chain is on your door, I'd understand~_

She sketched the words on her sketchpad with a crying Naminé in front of Roxas's door. The door was chained with blue chains, Roxas's favourite colour and the colour for tears. She ripped the paper and let it fall. _Why did I come here in the first place? All I did was made it worse_. She thought, scolding herself and making her cry even more.

Roxas didn't move at all. He just stood there, eyes blank yet he couldn't hold the tears. He cried yet didn't seem to realize it yet. His heart ached for Naminé but he's so afraid that he'll get hurt again. _What kind of guy am I?_He chuckled to himself. Then he heard Naminé singing her last words, probably.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night,<br>The first time you ever saw me cry  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right<em>

"Roxas, this is really me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for last night. If I could turn back time, I would. Unfortunately I can't, so I won't. Roxas, I love you. Please, please look at me…" Naminé broke down, all the courage she had was gone and she couldn't think of other words, her voice was already raspy from singing and now it's gotten worse when she realized Roxas wasn't listening but what she didn't know was, Roxas was listening. He was listening intently that he couldn't speak.

"Is that all?" he finally whispered after a few agonizing minutes.

_Is that all? Is that all? Is that all?_ The words swirled around Naminé's head. She had been rejected. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. She didn't realize she had been clutching the little star charm.

"Yes…" she said in a weary voice, standing up. She was about to reach the door when she felt strong arms around her.

"Don't go. I didn't say you should leave now." Roxas said.

Naminé started crying again. When she heard Roxas. Her Roxas… Could he have accepted her? Does he love her?

"Why? I thought you hate me." She whispered.

"I don't think I ever said that. No, I never did say that."

"Roxas…" she turned her body and hugged the spiky-haired blond close. She cried in his arms, thinking whether or not this is a dream. If this was a dream, like those novels, she was afraid and didn't want to wake up.

"Look, I even brought the charm with me. It has your name on it."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I wrote it with gold paint just a few moments ago. I didn't even realize I did it. Moreover, I wrote it in cursives. Hard to believe, huh?"

"Hush now, Naminé, would you carve mine with your name on it?"

"Why ever not, my sweet Romeo?"

They laughed and finally went inside the house. Both will try harder not to hurt each other's feelings but the fights will come eventually and they knew it, even still, all that matters is now and not tomorrow. Naminé felt like she forgot something. She glanced at the clock. It read 11 pm. Then it hit her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roxas. I love you."


End file.
